the_world_of_nocturnefandomcom-20200214-history
Datura, the Pale Reaper
Incarnate of Death, The Pale Reaper, Lady Death, Curator of Souls Language: Linguo Mortis The Pale Reaper possesses a pale, feathered cloak, which drapes across her tall, strong figure and trails behind her where she walks. Though shrouded, her skeletal frame is visible beneath both the cloak and translucent skin. Her bony, claw-like hands are cold to the touch, but can stretch into a pair of majestic, avian wings adorned with the same translucent feathers. A beaked hood frames enormous violet eyes set in an oddly flat face with a long, thin pointed nose and a small mouth, which though subtly expressive, never seems to open when she speaks, and she is quite laconic. Many find her looming stature and soul-searching gaze unnerving, however Lady Death has a dry, if sometimes dark, sense of humor. She also retains her straightforward personality from her mortal life, as well as her sense of curiosity, practicality, and slightly obsessive attention to detail. Sometimes she pulls out a delicate black iron locket and tilts her head down at it confusedly before tucking it back in the folds of her cloak. Death Incarnate is known to wield a large scythe with a beautifully crafted bone snath. The Simulachre It is said that just before departing the World that Was, when Datura donned the Mantle of Death, her cloak caught some fallen leaves and she used these skeleton leaves from Eladrassil to create the first Simulachre, dead who were reanimated and ensouled by the new Incarnate of Death to act as extensions of her will, as Death is a rather busy woman. The Calavera Many of Datura’s followers are her Simulachre, but some of her servants are of the living. These Calavera often wear masks of a skull or corpse-like design, as one of their responsibilities is to remind people of the inevitability of death: Such as we are, so shall you be. Besides their deathlike visages, Calavera can generally be identified by their garb, which includes a shroud, cloak or cape with a beaked hood in shades of white, ivory or grey, and carry a pale feather as a holy symbol—each Calavera’s is unique and acts as a conduit to send unbound souls to the Curator of Souls. Their favored weapons are the scythe, sickles and raptor claws. Other responsibilities of the Calavera are performing funeral rites, rituals to prepare the passing of the soul, and passing on the Daturan Contemplations to others. While Daturans generally prefer to preserve and entomb the dead—death should not be hidden and stigmatized, and besides, a corpse may one day become a Simulachre—subterranean burials and cremations are sometimes performed, depending on the circumstances. Calavera carry out the didactic aspect of their roles differently, depending on their particular talents and skills. Some aspire to teach the Contemplations through direct action and conversation with mortals, while other methods are perhaps more unconventional. Bardic Calavarea are known for composing and performing parodical death notices called Necrologies, written as though the person had died that day, in order to shed light on the nature of their life and mortality. These are also sometimes called Eulogies or Elegies of the Living, depending on the tone. The Daturan Contemplations: Remember you must die: Death will come, whether you are prepared or not. While the soul is immortal, the body is mortal and fragile. Death comes in many forms, and may not appear in the manner you expect. It is vital to maintain mindfulness of death as a living being. ''Without death, life is meaningless: ''Death is the natural conclusion of living. As such, death is necessary to frame one’s life and to give a full appreciation of being alive. Death is neither good nor bad, it simply is. Just as living is a condition—albeit a passing one—death is likewise a state of being. ''The Dance of Death unites us all: ''Death is the ultimate equalizer. One’s age, health, sex, race, wealth, status, power, and morals bear no weight when greeted by Death. Despite any odds, she welcomes all to her embrace and invites everyone to join hands in the Dance of Death. Furthermore… On Fiends: Demons and devils who consume or imprison souls are effectively leeches. Prevent the destruction of souls and secure freedom for trapped souls so they may be properly curated. On necromancers: On desecration: